In applying for the Pulmonary Academic Award, I propose to accomplish the following: (i) Act as a coordinator for teaching pulmonary related material in all four years of undergraduate medical education to ensure consistency and continuity in the pulmonary curriculum through the undergraduate years. (ii) Identify the key components of the curriculum and develop an overall strategy for its staged implementation during the preclinical and clinical years. (iii) Train pulmonary fellows to function as "teacher extenders" under the close supervision of the program director. (iv) Strengthen the pulmonary curriculum in clinical years by discussion of selected and common clinical problems in the morning clinical case conferences for Year III Students and preparation of reading lists and handouts. (v) Identify areas of weaknesses in Year I postgraduate trainees by means of an initial screening examination and institute a remedial program to improve their skills as effective bedside teachers of Year III students during the senior residency years. (vi) Develop a research elective and (vii) develop a vigorous visiting professor program. That the spirit of cooperation to accomplish the above exists at all levels of the medical school is amply demonstrated in the text of the proposal. The impact of the support derived from the award in implementing the curriculum improvements described above is crucial in three respects: (a) it enables the chairman of the Department of Medicine to free the awardee from general medicine responsibilities and allow him time to develop the curriculum (b) provides funds to rejuvenate the visiting professor program and (c) allows for significant time commitment on the part of the Department of Educational Services and Research to offer guidance to the awardee in improving the curriculum and to provide the necessary guidance to improve the applicant's skills as a career oriented medical educator.